Soaring from Hell's Fire
by strikesolo1
Summary: This is the third and maybe final story in the Hellfire and Horses Trilogy. Ciel has found out who is torturing him, and now the peices are coming together in the most painful of ways. How will he deal with this and will Sebastian hang on or be pushed away by Ciel himself? And how will this effect his racing ablities? Sebastian x Ciel modern
1. The journal

Nobody moved for a moment the silence in the room thick as molasses. But it was Sebastian that moved first, he was off of the bed His hand wrapped around T's throat.

"I'm going to fucking kill you."

T smirked, brought his hand up and yanked Sebastian's hand from his throat. The raven's eyes widened in surprise. How was this man that strong, Sebastian had a grip that could break bones. But this man pried them off of him like his grip was nothing.

"I would like to see you try Mister Michaelis. I could kill you faster than you could me, though I would like to see you try. I would suggest that you take three steps back."

Shock rocketing through the raven as he stepped back, reaching out for Ciel's hand. The young man took his trainer's hand and yanked him down onto the bed.

"Keep a leash on your pet Phantomhive."

Ciel was staring at T, his face pale as a vanilla cookie. He wrapped his hand around Sebastian's wrist and squeezed it tightly. His crescent nails leaving indentations in the pale skin.

"I know you."

He smiled.

"I would hope you would."

Everything came souring together in one glorious moment for Ciel. The hatred, his parents murder, his lack of gaining in race levels. It came together, and if he wasn't already sitting, it would have knocked him on his ass.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

T threw his head back and laughed deeply, a pale hand clutched over his heart for a moment till it was dropped.

"Do you truly not know? Are you that foolish?"

Ciel gasped for breath for a moment, then shook his head no. T paused for a moment, then smiled. His long finger reached into his coat and yanked a black book from his pocket and threw it to Ciel.

"When you read that you will understand."

The journal landed in Sebastian's lap, the cover was leather it smelled slightly like smoke. His eyes widened, the fire, this came from the fire. Both were staring at the journal when the door clicked closed as T left. Ciel collapsed back onto the bed as Sebastian chased after the man. Memories swarmed around his mind. Bits and pieces of memories concerning that man. He did remember his name, but that was about it. Sebastian came back and flopped down next to Ciel. He gathered his lover into his arms, rocking them together. Ciel felt nausea rise up in him, the memories rocking through his entire body.

"Ciel, don't think on it, I'll protect you. He won't lay a hand on you ever again."

He threw Sebastian's hands off of him, his body humming with fury and sadness.

"He killed my parents."

Sebastian didn't move, he stared at the blue haired boy.

"How…"

"I know Sebastian, it all fits now."

He looked down at the black journal, its cracked cover, slightly burned smell. He flipped it open to a random page. The writing was his father's.

Today, my son was born. He will be a great racer, I can feel it. I will have to train him when he grows up. Will is already curious about him. But it is Claude who is most interesting, he lurks around the hospital room like it is his own. The way he stares at Ciel gives me chills. But I can't very well fire my best jockey for looking at my son oddly. He's only fourteen after all. Maybe he is just curious.

Ciel threw the book across the room, it hitting the wall with a thump. Tears streamed down his face. He was shaking, nausea rushing through his body once again.

"He was there when I was baby. Claude and T, when I was born. Claude... He worked for my father. He was a jockey, like me."

Ciel began to rock back and forth, his eyes glazed over. Sebastian reached a hand out and placed it on Ciel back. The young man flinched and flew from the bed, and as far away from Sebastian that the IV would allow.

"Don't…How do I…know…"

Sebastian reached out again, Ciel lurched back, the IV yanking out of his arm, blood poured down the pale skin, Sebastian winced and the nurse came rushing in. Ciel stood and denied the nurse to help him. The raven saw that he was in pain, his face betrayed that. But ever the stubborn one Ciel did not show it. He demanded his discharge.

The nurse was a sweet older woman with slightly greying hair. The poor woman was no match against Ciel. Sebastian yanked her to the side and had a few words with her, she quickly nodded and called the doctor.

The doctor vehemently denied Ciel to leave. Btu the teen was going to do what he wanted whether he had permission or not. He was already yanking on his torn and bloodied shirt and pants. The sight of those made him shudder. Then Ciel addressed him.

"Sebastian, take me home now."

He looked up at Ciel, the jockey's face impassive and cold, his body wound as tight as a spring. Sebastian at that very moment he thought he had never seen a more sexy then that very moment. Sebastian stood, picking up the journal and followed Ciel out of the room.

Grell had been briefly annoyed with the vending machine. It would not give him his coffee, and the red head needs his coffee in the morning. But soon he was greeted with a bloodied clothed Ciel and a worried Sebastian clutching a black journal, Grell was glad that he hadn't had his coffee. If he had, he might have not believed this sight. Ron came up and so did Undertaker, each staring at the sight before them.

The jockey didn't look at them, he continued, his eyes glued to the exit sign. And as soon he exited the hospital, he slumped, all energy flowing out of his skinny body. He didn't faint, but he looked like he might have. Sebastian rushed to his side. But Ciel wouldn't let the raven touch him.

"Just take me home Sebastian."

The man nodded. He was truly worried, but he promised himself that he would never deny Ciel a wish, except one, the one that Ciel wanted so badly right at the moment. At that moment, he wished for death.


	2. T is revealed

**T is shown, enjoy, it is somewhat longer. I tried. Demon kisses for all**

The drive back to Ron's flat was a tense one; Ciel had fallen asleep some time later. Sebastian kept sneaking glances at his love, making sure that he was still in the world of the living. The sun had begun to set by the time they arrived. Sebastian carried Ciel in, and gently tucked him into bed making sure that the blankets were curled around his small form.

The raven was brewing a pot of coffee when Ron and Grell walked in. Grell was dragging behind him, He looked up at Sebastian smiled slightly, then collapsed onto the couch. Ron smirked slightly.

"The caffeine had just evaporated. "

Sebastian held a cup of coffee out to the red head; he only rolled over and snorted. Ron smiled and took the cup of coffee from Sebastian's hand.

"How is he?"

The raven sighed, and collapsed down into the bar stool.

"Stable for now, why he wouldn't stay in the hospital was beyond me. But I can't deny him anything. Not when he is like this."

Ciel's bedroom door open and the skinny jockey came out, looked at Sebastian and Ron. He mumbled that he needed to take a shower and shut the bathroom door behind him.

Sebastian sighed and buried his head in his hands. He knew he needed to sleep; he had been up for nearly two days straight now. The bed was calling him. But how could he fall asleep with Ciel like this.

They sat like that for a moment, then the raven realized that Ciel had not come out of the bathroom. He stood, went to the door, knocked. Ciel didn't reply. So Sebastian did what every rational lover did, he broke down the door.

Nausea rolled through Sebastian's stomach, he rushed to the tub. Ciel was laying there, his eyes closed, his one arm drooped over the edge. A razor blade, dripping with blood was falling onto the white tile. His other arm, the word broken was carved into the pale skin. Sebastian snarled and shook Ciel. The man opened his eyes and quickly shut them. Turning over away from Sebastian in the crimson bath water.

"Don't do this to me Ciel."

The jockey snorted.

"Why do you want me, I'm broken. My soul is broken."

Sebastian ripped him back around, their eyes meeting.

"You are not broken, your mine. Only mine."

Ciel turned back, his eyes beginning to well up with tears. He reached over, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's shoulders. He began to sob, his tears soaking into Sebastian's tee shirt. He held him, the broken body of his lover. Sebastian reached around , and grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped Ciel up in it. He quickly shut the door and locked it, he didn't want prying eyes on this, it would ruin Ciel's pride in so many ways. He yanked Ciel from the tub, cradling him in his lap. Ciel buried his face in the nape of Sebastian's neck. The raven petted Ciel's velvet hair, he ran his hand down the cut arm. The slices, thanks gods were not deep. They were simply slight scratches, but they sure as hell bled a lot. And scared the living shit right out of Sebastian .

The jockey had fallen asleep a few minutes later. Sebastian still holding his slender frame, he took Ceil into the room, wrapping both of them in a blanket. He was not about to let Ciel go again. Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian's entwining their two bodies. The raven looked up at the descending sun, wishing that he could fast forward to the next sunrise. Because this was going to be one hell of a night.

Ciel awoke, cloaked in a comforter. Sebastian clutching to him like Velcro. His brain felt like it was going to pound out from his head. He placed a palm to his head, the angry red cuts were shinning in the slight light. The word broken sneering up at his cerulean eye. He threw his arm aside. Such disgust for himself rocked through his body that it felt like he might not be able to breath. He hadn't realized he had begun to cry until the words on his arms began to sting. He wiped his hand across his eyes, forcing himself to pull it together. He was about to get up until he realized that it was one in the morning. He fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. It would take the jockey a while before he got back to sleep.

Sebastian felt Ceil shift in his sleep, the raven cracked an eye. He was sitting up his arms wrapped around his knees looking out the window.

"Ciel? Are you ok?"

Ceil smiled, he loved to hear that huskiness in his lover's voice. But he would rather be the one creating it, rather than sleep causing it.

"I'm fine Sebastian."

He sat up and wrapped his arms around him. Ceil winced slightly, his chest stinging.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Yes…but I don't care."

Sebastian pulled back.

"Maybe I do."

"Well maybe I need your warmth. I feel like I'm always cold now days, like I have no soul in this shell of a body. This nearly broken thing."

"You aren't broken."

Sebastian sighed. Not this again.

"What have I done that has not been planed, I am simply a puppet on a string. Dancing to the waltz that my father and T created. Dance de Macabre, I'm dancing with death Sebastian."

"I promised I wouldn't let you die, don't ever ask me to kill you ever again. You have no Idea what that did to me."

Ciel placed a hand on his lover's.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize. You don't need to apologize."

The silence was palatable in the room, it almost tasted coppery. Sebastian reached over, placing a pale hand underneath Ciel's throat and met his lips.

For a moment Ciel didn't know what to do, but soon he leaned into Sebastian. His arms going around the raven's neck. And for a moment everything was all right.

He moved his lips off of Ciel's mouth and began to suck on Ciel's neck. That pale skin tasting like honey on his pink tongue. Ciel arched up, pressing his body against Sebastian's. That cinched everything, pain arching through his chest. He pulled back and fell onto the bed.

"Oh damn this to the bloody bowls of hell."

Sebastian couldn't help but crack a smile at that. He straddled his young lover, keeping his weight on his knees and elbows. Ciel smiled and met his lips again, Sebastian's shoving his way into his mouth sucking on his own. Sebastian groaned slightly, pulling back.

"God it feels like I haven't done that in such a while."

Ciel smiled and went to kiss him again until once again a moan/ scream split the house. Sebastian groaned and threw himself off of his lover.

"Do they ever shut the fuck up?"

Ciel popped the finger at the opposite wall where Grell and Ron were eagerly pounding each other into the bed. Sebastian chuckled and pulled Ciel over cuddling. He really didn't want to bring this up but he really couldn't resist.

"You said….back at the hospital that you knew him. T I mean."

Ciel sighed deeply.

"He worked for my father."

"What's his real name?"

Ciel frowned.

"His name….is, William T Spears. And he was my father's business partner."


	3. Authors note

I am takeing a major break from this story, I have to figure out where to go in it. So Please read Prince's Prize at the moment that is my baby.

Love and demon kisses

Strikesolo1


	4. The Death of Ciel Phantomhive

**Ok so I know it has been a while, but I was inspired recently after I saw a race. Now... I don't know who follows this peice of shit story but who ever does, the first to reveiw I will give a free drawing ( iff you want it mailed to you I can do that) And also if you want a hard copy of Hellfire and Horses and From Angel's Wing's to Devil's fire. So those are my offers... well yeah. Please read and reveiw... I will reward you**

Ron stretched, kissing Grell on the head and walked out into the kitchen. Sebastian was already sitting at his crowner. Any other person he would be mad that they weren't looking for their own place. But he understood Sebastian's situation. Actually he enjoyed talking to the dark haired man. He was rather knowledgeable. Hell he could kill people with silver wear. That was just fucking awesome. But at that moment he looked terribly distraught, it looked like… that maybe his soul its self was sick. Sebastian raised his head to his friend, his lips pulled back trying to get a smile out. But it wouldn't appear on his face.

"Sebastian?"

"He almost died Ron. He almost died by that bastard's hand. I want to kill him Ron. So much that my body aches. He hurt my lover and I will not stand for it. He dies tonight, weather I die with him or not."

The DJ sat down in front of the distraught man, his hand placed over the pale trembling ones.

"That would be foolish."

Those red eyes met the shining green ones. A snarl slipping from Sebastian's lips as he stood.

"And how would killing the man that hurt my lover foolish."

"Because you know damn straight that if you go at him head on you will be killed. Then Ciel will have to put your body into the cold earth. Do you really want your lover to have to bury you."

He whimpered and collapsed back down into the chair, his head in his hands.

"I can't Ron….I can't stand this. I'm tired of Ciel getting hurt. I've had enough of this."

Ron rubbed his hand up Sebastian's shoulder.

"We will figure it out. For Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian lifted his coffee cup, raising it in a mock toast.

"To Ciel Phantomhive."

The thick liquid rolled down the raven's throat like tar. It tasted good, the pain that the coffee caused.

What the two men didn't know was that Ciel had no intention on having Sebastian save his hide. It was not something that Ciel liked to admit often, was that he loved to be the one in control of his life. And if it meant nearly loosening his life he was going to do it. Sebastian and he were alike in so many ways. But their thirst for blood was an entirely different cocktail.

Sebastian he could be a sick son of a bitch, bit he was not evil. He had no evil bone in his body. Except that one not properly healed broken rib that , depending on how he moved irked him a little. He loved human nature, he loved to be with people. Alive and joyful.

Ciel on the other hand, he thought of himself as a sadistic, cruel, sick bastard. He wanted blood, he loved a certain amount of chaos. He rather enjoyed killing someone, not that he would do it on a daily bases granted. But if needed, he was not afraid to pull the trigger.

He loved the sound of a bullet being fired from a gun. The sound of metal against metal as the bullet leaves the barrel. That scrapping noise that happened as one removed the safety of the pistol. The smell of sulfur and the coppery tang of blood in his nose. He loved it, he savored it…. Hell he could probably get off on the smell of gun oil alone.

He yanked on his combat boots, loaded the shotgun that they had brought with them from Ciel's burnt house. It was the only thing that he had from the old life. It was rather important to him. He looked down at the gun, reading the name on the barrel. The raven's wing, Sebastian had named it last night. This gun was the gun that would kill T, he would do it. The jockey picked up a lined sheet of paper, and pause for a moment , pen in hand. What do you write when you might not be coming back. For once Ciel was at a loss of words. Every thought flew from his mind, nothing could be ever said that would excuse what he was about to do. His fingers tightened on the pen forcing his had to actually write something.

'To my love:

Sebastian, I'm sorry, but I have to do this. You can't be my knight. I won't allow it. He is mine to kill and I will kill him. If I am to die along with him, please…'

Ciel paused for a moment. What was there to give away, he had nothing. Except Kaito, but he had barely know the horse for more than a week. He looked away from the paper. Then brought the pen down again.

'Find someone that can replace me as your lover. I am really not that special that I can't be replaced. Please make yourself happy. I changed my will so that you get my money when I died in the future. It is roughly around 9.5 million dollars. Please take it and buy a house in Scotland like we talked about yesterday. That would make me happy if you would do that. Please Sebastian, I love you. But you mustn't follow me. Please I beg you don't follow me.

To Ron and Grell:

Thank you for everything you two have done for me. I finally understood for a while what true friends could actually be. You two have changed my life. Thank you. In my will I have also left behind nearly 2.5 million for you two. Thank you for all your help. Also you have another job that you can do for me. If I die, I need you to keep Sebastian from killing himself. Because I know damn strait that he would try. Thank you for everything my friends.

To Undertaker:

Thank you for everything my friend. Please Sell Kaito for me. And take care of my funeral with Sebastian's help. Thank you for everything.

To all:

Help Sebastian, he will break. Help him through everything. I have every instinct that I will die in this fight. This is my final requiem, my final goodbye. Thank you my friends. Sebastian, I love you. Also, burn my father's diary. Please. Alonzi, Arivadurchi, mi amours.

Love,

Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel sat the pen down, folded the letter and placed it on Sebastian's pillow. He turned, grabbed the black book, that was once his father's. Ripped the address book from the book and threw it onto the ground. He turned and watched the sun come up, those golden rays splitting through the curtains. Ciel sneered. Perfect day for killing someone. His hands popped the window open, the wind blowing onto his face, his eyes narrowing at the sunlight. For a moment, pleasant memories tugged on his heart. He looked back, the letter resting on Sebastian's pillow. He felt his throat close for a moment, then shoved the sadness away. He had a job to do.

**A week Later. **

Sebastian felt like his heart was cold, nothing could ever make it warm again. That utter feeling of dread that had covered him when he saw the letter on the pillow. He had known what had happened. Damn stubborn fuck had went off and tried to play the fucking hero to avenge his parents. Sebastian wished he was still alive so he could kill him himself.

There was no viewing for his lover, hell even Sebastian had to say good bye to him with the casket closed. No matter what he said Undertaker wouldn't open the top.

Sebastian stood there, in the cold cemetery, watching the casket come into his view. He cried, he broke down his knees hitting the soft earth. His body shook, pain soaring like a bird through him. Grell sank down next to him, rubbing his gloved hands up his shoulders.

Undertaker had one end of the coffin, his lips pulled back into a wide smile. His foot faltered in the unbalanced ground, he went down pulled the coffin down with him. Sebastian shouted. He lunged, but only ended up flopping down onto his stomach.

The coffin hit the ground, the top flying off of it. Each pair of eyes widened. Sebastian screamed a loud frustrated scream that made everyone in the cemetery wince. The raven crawled over the over turned coffin throwing the lid open. Undertaker began to chuckle. Sebastian looked up at him and then down to the coffin. For, nothing at all was in the coffin. Sebastian stood, grabbed onto Undertaker's shirt yanking him off of his feet.

"Where the fuck is Ciel?"


	5. The wanted death of the Undertaker

Undertaker began to laugh, his head thrown back, this creepy sort of laugh that sent a horrid shiver run through his body.

"Hehe… so foolish… thinking that the great Phantomhive was actually dead, like he would get himself actually killed in a gun fight."

Sebastian snarled and threw the surprisingly light man across the ground, he landed with a thud.

"So where the fuck is he then."

The man threw his hair out of his eyes…. His blue eyes. Sebastian advance on him his hand reaching around grasping the small pistol from the lining of his coat. His hand sweated and shaking slightly, but the gun held true to it's placement. Right at undertaker's forehead. For a moment time stood still, Grell and Ron running forward, Ron catching the gun prying it from the distraught man's hand. The raven choked and groaned, tears flowing from his eyes whimpering his lover's name. He collapsed his body instinctively curling in on itself. Ron stood over him the gun in his hand, Grell collapsed down next to Sebastian and held him.

Indecision ran through the DJ in training for a moment. He looked to under taker who was at the moment staring at his short nails, and Sebastian on the ground crying in the arms of his lover. Ron wanted to kill someone to see that blood splatter across the ground . It wasn't fair. It wasn't at all that someone had to hurt his friends. He wanted to kill them, because anyone who screwed with his friends would get his wrath. And right at that moment the person who was messing with his friends was undertaker. His body turned on its own accord, raising the gun, he heard Grell shout, the gun crack. Time froze; Ron could hear his breath, the panting, the air brushing against his skin. Grell grabbed him throwing him to the ground yanking it out of his hand throwing it into the freshly dug burial plot.

"Into the car now"

Grell shouted and pointed at the black car at the end of the road. Ron shook his head, and woke up, he stared over at undertaker. The white haired man was panting, looking at the bullet that was logged in the tree behind him. The bullet that had nearly killed him.

Sebastian raised his eyes watching the regretfully DJ walk away, his head hung low. The raven had to look at the man with a sense of respect. He was trying to defend Sebastian… trying to help him. For a brief moment, he smiled. Then his heart clenched tightly. He wanted Ciel…. No he needed Ciel more than he needed anything in the world at the moment.

The red haired man let go of Sebastian for a moment, letting the man sob in peace. He walked slowly over to under taker. The stunned man clutching onto his chest, trying to calm his fleeting heart.

"I know that you would like to be here for Sebastian. But I believe for your own health that it would be better if you just would leave."

He smiled, pulling Grell down so he could whisper in his ear.

"Darling… I had every intention of leaving. But I have a job for you to do first."

Sebastian looked up and saw Grell collapse onto the ground stunned , under taker standing. Flipping his hair back and walking down the road.

The White haired man really didn't like cars, he never had. But he did have some style about him. He opened the door to his black mustang and climbed in. Reaching underneath the seat, palming for a smoke. He grasped one and lit it, inhaling the smoke feeling the nicotine low through his veins. He shivered and turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life, and he pulled out of the drive way.

He stopped at the grocery store on the way home, grabbing a carton of milk and some eggs. Yeah he was in the mood for scrambled eggs. He drove home, to the apartment over his dark club. Granted that he could afford something far grander, but nothing that he wanted. He liked to be above his club. It gave him this false sense of security that everything was safe. Which he knew that nothing was safe anymore. He had made a lot of enemies throughout his years as…um a club owner. Cough .

He unlocked the door, walked in dropping the eggs on the table, a light flicked on. He smiled and sat down in front of the person who was sitting in his chair.

"You scuffed my boots."

He leaned back.

"They can be buffed out, so undertaker.. How was your day?"

The club owner smiled at his clone.

"Yours was probably far more interesting."

A pale hand reached up, yanking the wig off, blue strands of hair flickered down next to his ears.

"Ciel"

The jockey smiled and leaned back, rubbing his hand across the makeup that covered his scars on his injured eye.

"It was painful to watch. And Ron almost shot me. The plan is going perfectly. "

Undertaker grimaced.

"Are you sure about that?'

Ciel frowned, pulling his eye patch out from his pocket and fitted it over his eye.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Sebastian is going to come asking questions you know that he can't leave something alone."

Ciel pulled a black chain off from around his neck, looking down at the glass pendent, and at the camera underneath it.

"I am prepared to handle that."

"Are you sure? Your not in the greatest health at the moment."

Ciel stretched his arms, feeling the twinge of the wound in his side. He quickly lowered his arms. Undertaker took note of the reaction.

"I am perfectly capable of handling what ever he can dish out."

"Your lucky your still alive you know. Lucky I stopped you before you could go get yourself killed."

Ciel sighed slightly, he was having difficulty breathing lately, it was most likely the wound, but he didn't like it either way .

"I know. But…"

"No… he will be killed but not now. Stick to the plan Phantomhive. Were both risking our necks for this to succeed. To be quite frank I like where my head is at this moment."

The jockey frowned.

"I can sometimes act foolish undertaker, but I'm not stupid. Not in the slightest. I just. I want this to be over. I miss Sebastian."

Undertaker shrugged.

"Time is sometimes the greatest sacrifice."

Ciel turned looking out the bay window, it had started to rain.

"It sure as fuck is a painful sacrifice."

Undertaker smiled.

"But what sacrifice isn't really."


	6. The suicide of Sebastian

**it's kind of short but i needed to get it on paper and out of my mind**

Sebastian awoke with a bad dream, one that soaked into your bones and just stayed there, living you with the pain that it produced. He though back on the funeral, that utter fury that he had felt. He wanted vengeance. He was going to get it. So much pain that he carried, he didn't want to get out of bed. It hurt to move, the pain in his chest was almost too much for him to bare. He turned cocooning the blankets over his body. Sobs flowed from him but there were no more tears for him to shed. He wanted to die, to be with Ciel. That pale body needed to be back in his bed again. There was no question about that. The raven needed him back. He stood and pulled on a black shirt and a pair of Black jeans. Color didn't look appealing, neither did food or coffee that Ron and Grell both tried to shove down his throat. He grabbed his leather jacket and walked out, the cool air hitting him like a smack. Shivering slightly he jumped into the black Camaro that was parked in the drive way and began to drive.

There was really no set destination in mind, he really just wanted to drive till he died. Just maybe drive right off the edge of the earth and never come back. He wanted to see heaven to see him again. His hands tightened on the car wheel, and swerved the car plowing it right into a tree.

Ciel was shaken awake, his whole body convulsing slightly as cool air was let into his glorious circle of blankets.

"Wake the fuck up Phantomhive, we have a problem."

He sat up instantly wrapping the blankets around the lower half of him.

"What problem is that?"

"Sebastian plowed the car into a tree."

Ciel stood, his body calm. He walked over to the wall, brought his hand back and punched it with all his might. His hand went through, wincing the hand was slowly retracted, the knuckles bloody.

" Where is he?"

"Hospital."

"Help me undertaker."

The undertaker nodded and helped the young boy into his costume . Threw him the keys and the jocky was off.

If there would have been people actually on the back roads that day, Ciel would have been charged with manslaughter. He drove at a hundred to get to the hospital. When he finally got there he screeched to a stop in front of the doors. The Man guarding the doors yelled at him, but he couldn't care, he ran right past him. Into the elevator to the emergency ward. His feet slipped on the sanitized floor and caught the wall.

Ron was holding Grell who was crying in the blonde' s arms.

"Ron? What happened."

"He…. He's …. He's dying."

Ciel felt his heart seize up, power convulsions past through his body, he fell to his knees.

"He can't be."

"He is."

"Can I…see him."

Grell looked at him and smiled.

"Why can't you…."

"You know I can't do that."

He sighed and went back to crying. Ciel gulped and went into the small room. Sebastian was lying on the bed his chest bandaged and stained red. His eyes were closed his hand clasped over the wound. He looked so peaceful for a moment.

"Sebastian."

Those red eyes flickered open.

"Undertaker. Come to see me off. Measure me for a coffin perhaps."

"Nope, not to day."

"I'm dying and you know it."

Ciel pulled the seat up and sat down not trusting his legs to work.

"Sebastian, you have to stay strong."

"Why what do I have to live for any more, Ciel is dead. My life is over."

The undertaker sighed and leaned down, opening his blue eyes as wide as they could go.

"Can you keep a secret Sebastian?"

He chuckled bitterly that soon turned into coughing.

"I'm, dying you jackass, who the fuck am I going to tell."

Ciel reached down into his jacket and pulled out a revolver, the words The Raven's Wing glimmered onto the barrel.

"How did you get that? Did you steal that from Ciel?

"Why would I have to steal what I already own?"

Sebastian's eyes went wide, tears gathering at the edges.

"Ciel…..How is this….your eye."

"Contacts."

Sebastian laughed and pulled Ciel down and lightly kissed him on the mouth.

"Before you ask Sebastian I can't tell you what I am doing. Please I need you to act like you don't know I am actually alive."

"What are you up to?"

Ciel smiled and began to laugh.

"I'm going to catch the devil."

The raven smiled and brushed a pale strand of the wig from Ciel's face.

"Even Like this you are still sexy."

"Posh I look like shit."

He smile and brushed a hand down Sebastian's cheek.

"You always have something to live for. Never die on me Sebastian. And if you ever get the idea to ram a car into a tree I will personally send you to hell my self. Do you understand?"

"You can be such a bitch sometimes you know that."

"Oh you know you love it."

"I do love it when I can pound you into the mattress not when I'm lying in a bed bandaged to the nines because a piece of glass almost pierced my heart."

Ciel sobered.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack you know that?"

Sebastian smiled and kissed his lover again. Then Ciel stood.

"Keep it a secret that you know I'm alive. I need you to seem as depressed as possible. Can you do that?"

"Ciel I thought you were dead. I thought a that I lost you. I can keep a secret."

Ciel smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back tonight to see you. Rest Sebastian."

"Yes master"

Ciel groaned slightly.

"Ohh, we have to explore that later. See ya 'undertaker'"

He chuckled, turned and fell into a restful sleep.


	7. The Reunion of the Butterfly and Raven

It was a week later when Sebastian left the hospital. His chest was still bandaged, but it didn't hurt as it once did. That weight that sat on his heart was finally lifted. He knew that Ciel was alive, and that was all that mattered.

Grell and Ron were kind enough to allow him to stay at there house until he healed. Actually they insisted. They had said that there was no better place for him to stay then to stay with them. If anything happened the two of them would protect him. Grell and he discussed how what Ciel was actually playing at, which neither of them actually knew what really was going on. Ciel was too smart to allow both of them to actually know the whole plan. Sebastian believed that his lover to be the most cunning person that ever walked, that he could actually trap the devil himself. Not that the devil needed trapping mind you.

Ciel had been busy, searching through his father's old records looking for a weakness that T had. Which to his dismay, he really didn't have one. There was no family that Ciel could black mail, there wasn't even an address for the man. No mention of any friends other than Claude. That wouldn't due in Ciel's mind. There had to be something, every person had a weakness, no matter how old, or how cold that he was, there would always be a weakness.

Old papers were taped to the wall in his bedroom, red strings strung from the ones that connect, others having red Xs through them, indicating that there were no connection to anything. The young jockey was laying on the floor starring up at the ceiling, thinking, this could not be possible. He through an arm over his eyes, thinking that he was insane and that Will was not human. The door opened, pulling a few red strings from the wall where Ciel had strung them across the door.

"You know this is insanity."

His blue eye opened shooting a glare to Undertaker.

"I don't care. There has to be something, a weakness."

The grey haired man smiled grimly.

"If I told you that in all of the files that I have looked through I have never found anything on Will Spears. Just that he worked for your father."

Ciel sighed and turned onto his stomach, the metal of his suspenders biting through his thin shirt and into his skin .

"I miss Sebastian."

"Well go see him. He's out of the hospital you know."

The young man turned back onto hic back again and hissed through his teeth.

"He's out of the hospital?"

"Yep."

"And you didn't tell me this why?"

Undertaker grinned.

"Cause every time I knocked on your door you wouldn't answer it. I'm surprise that Grell didn't text you."

"I got rid of my phone. I figured that T could track it. He always seemed to know where I was and I figured that that was the reason why. "

"You know… your too smart for your own good sometimes."

His eyes narrowed.

"Why would you say that?"

The elder man shrugged and a slight sneer flitted across his lips before it buried back under the mask quickly. Ciel stood quickly a chill running down his spine.

"Is there something that your not telling me undertaker."

"of course not Ciel, why would you say such a thing."

The jockey didn't answer. Something put him off, like a bad omen that rant through him. Like a memory that was there but he couldn't remember what it actually was.

""Never mind…. I'm going to Ron's."

The undertaker stood, even though Ciel couldn't see his eyes he knew that he was staring at him with such intensity that it made his skin crawl. He quickly exited the room.

Sebastian was utterly board, he couldn't understand how people could just sit at home and watch tV for hours on end. It was driving him absolutely mad. Now he knew that he had some ADHD but even still someone with a brain would get board with TV. He shut it off and walked slowly into the kitchen seeing if he could even do dishes or something, something with his hands, that was what he needed to do. Of course there were none. He sighed and pulled him self up onto the counter, sitting there waiting for the pain in his chest to subside slightly. Which it didn't, he needed his pain meds, but he didn't want to move. Moving was the problem, he always had to move. He looked over through the window. Rain clouds crossing the sky, ready to pour there rain down upon the population. He wished that he would be out there, to feel the rain on his face to spell the scent of the grass, and not have to worry about his wound becoming infected while doing so.

Looking back on It, He had been foolish to try and kill him self like that. There had always been that chance that Ciel could still have been alive. But he hadn't even thought about that, selfishness had taken over . He felt silly sitting there pronounced that an angel had saved him, being labeled a miracle when he wasn't at all. He was just lucky. Luckier then he should have been.

The door opened and the raven didn't look up. He could care less at that moment, he was stuck in scolding him self for being so fucking stupid.

"Sebastian."

He turned to his name, a hooded figure stood in the door way. A small form, the had his hands shoved in his sweat shirt's pockets. He heard that man chuckle and flip the hood back. A blue eye meeting Sebastian's ruby ones.

"Did you miss me luv?"

The raven smirked and hooped off of the counter , swallowing the pain as he walked toward the man that he loved more than life it self.

"You have no idea Ciel, just how much I missed you."

They stared at each other for a moment, Ciel smiled and reached up kissing him. Sebastian smiled and wrapped his arms around his Ciel. Pulling there bodies flush to one another.

"You're never leaving me again."

Ciel sucked in breathes between the words that Sebastian breathed.

"Never. God I love you so much."

Sebastian sobbed for a moment. His Ciel was back, this was not the Ciel who visited him in the hospital the act that he put on. This was pure unadulterated love that flowed from the young jockey. It was as if the problems didn't exist any more, it was just them and nothing would break them apart. Ciel pulled back, breathing hard.

"How are you feeling."

Sebastian scoffed and tried to pull Ciel back into another soul sucking kiss, Ciel stopped him placing his hands on his cheeks.

"Sebastian answer me."

"I'm in pain Ciel, but I don't care. I have you back next to me."

Ciel's heart constricted painfully, he knew that he was going to have to leave again. But he didn't have the heart to tell Sebastian that, it was killing both of them to be apart but that is the only thing that would protect the both of them. He couldn't have Sebastian any hurt than he already was.

"Where are your pain meds."

"I think there on the counter."

The jockey forced his trainer to sit down, he went into the kitchen found the meds and brought that and a glass of water out to Sebastian.

"Here Sebastian take them."

"But I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because they make me fall asleep and I want to be with you."

He sighed and kissed the raven's forehead

"I don't want you to be in pain, please Sebastian… what if I stay the night."

His face brightened those red eyes alighting with fire.

"Yes please."

"You have to take these though."

Sebastian sighed and took the pills from Ciel and swallowed them. Ciel made him lay down and soon joined him gently playing with his hair. That silky hair that he was so fond of.

"You know Sebastian when this is all over, we should get a house in Scotland. A small cottage, and have a stable for Kaito and get some other horses. But it would be just the two of us. "

"What about your career?"

"I'm done with racing. After all of this I think I have earned my retirement."

He chuckled and began to draw random patterns in Sebastian's chest.

"I would love to buy a house in Scotland."

Ciel looked up at him, such love in those ruby eyes.

"Then it is settled then."

The raven felt himself falling down that black hole of sleep.

"Sebastian."

He nodded, only half paying attention.

"Mhm Ciel?"

"Will you… will you marry me?"

"What!"


	8. Of flames and perposels

Ciel looked down at his hands, he had known that that was a mistake to ask that. The young jockey looked away, thinking how fast it would take him to get out of the door when Sebastian said no.

"Ciel look at me."

The jockey fought the will to just get up and run away. To go hide in the corner and observe the rest of his life from there instead of actually turning and facing those ruby eyes. But Sebastian didn't give him that choose to run away and hide, he instead yanked Ciel's chin up so there eyes met. His red eyes filled with tears. That only made Ciel feel worse, that was the last thing that Ciel wanted to so was to make Sebastian cry.

"Yes. I want to marry you."

The breath flew from The young man's lungs. He said yes, he said yes. His heart began to pound in his ears.

"You will?"

Sebastian nodded, tears of joy running down his face.

"Yes… I don't ever want to be apart from you again. Your my all Ciel, the only person who matters to me is you."

He brushed a strand of hair from Ciel's eye.

"I love you more than life itself."

The word stunned could not cover what the younger man was feeling, that utter joy that was soaring through his veins. It made him want to get up and dance, through his body just to the rhythm of joy pull Sebastian to him and never look back.

"I love you too Sebastian."

He smiled then winced, a throb of pain seizing through his chest. That did not slip past Ciel's radar.

"Do you need more meds?"

"I just took some darling, they just have to kick in."

Ciel sighed.

"I… I just want you to feel better."

"Then don't leave me again, I can't bare not to be near you. It makes my very being ach."

He winced and looked way, feeling bad that he had to do what he was about to say.

"You know that I would give everything to stay with you. But you know that I can't."

"Why?"

THe elder whined loudly, expressing his displeasure like a child.

"Because I won't see you get hurt."

Sebastian looked away disgust planted gently onto his face. Not disgust with Ciel more, for the whole situation it self.

"I can't…. I can't live with out you."

Ciel sighed and slipped off of the couch.

"Seabstian. Your going to have to for now."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

The harshness in his love's voice stunned him, making him take a step back.

"Because…"

"Ciel enough, enough of this hiding. I want you by my side for there rest of eternity and nothing less."

Those red eyes met Ciel's .

"You are mine. And I won't let that motherfucker T come between us."

He stood reaching out and yanked Ciel to him, smashing there lips together. Their bodies pressed together, Ciel scrabbling to pull his love closer to feel that hard body against his once again. That desire to feel raw love flow through him was almost too much to take. The young jockey pushed Sebastian back onto the couch, not breaking the kiss climbed onto his lap. Straddling it. His hands coming up to entangle in that raven mane of hair. He gasped for air when he finally pulled back. His blue eye was glowing in the feint light of the after noon. Pale fingers massaged the muscles in the back of Sebastian's neck, freeing him of that pain at least.

"Ciel."

"Am I hurting you?"

"No but your avoiding the issue…."

Ciel kissed him again, forcing his tongue into his lover's sweet mouth he moaned lustfully. That sound set Sebastian's blood on fire forcing it to roar through his veins like a stampede of wild horses. There was nothing more that he wanted to do then to pick Ciel up and take him against the wall. But he knew that he was not strong enough to actually make it enjoyable for both parties. He pulled back completely out of breath. Ciel was no better he was panting, both eyes bright and open, his ingered one glowing brightly in the dim light of the room.

"Stop… please Ciel."

"Why, it seems that your enjoying yourself."

With that little coy response he moved his hips slightly across the growing bulge in Sebastian's pants. Causing the elder to moan his happiness, but quickly grab Ciel by the hair yanking him till there lips were centimeter's apart.

"Enough, I can't have you, I can't fuck you so stop teasing me."

Ciel grinned and slithered down that gorgeous body, settling himself in between his legs .

"Don't even think about it."

Sebastian was shaking, with lust and some pain. But not enough to cancel out his hard on. Pale hands worked there way up his legs, that husky voice of his lover making his head spin. Ciel whispering into the dimming light his love and all the naughty things that he wanted to do to the black haired man.

Those hands soon found that now rock hard bulge in Sebastian's sweat pants, gently they massaged it. Enticing a strangled moan from the trainer.

"Mmm Sebastian."

His name sent a chill up his spine, akin his arousal twitch in Ciel's palm.

"You have no idea how I missed you."

Ciel yanked worth all his might, pulling the sweat pants down till they pooled at the floor, his small hand grasping around Sebastian's cock. The elder moaned loudly bucking his hips up. HE leaned forward and kissed the head of the cock then began to suck. It didn't take long for Sebastian to be moaning and bucking his hips up to his own rhythm. Ciel swallowed the pre cum that was leaking from the tip and let go of it. He climbed once again up his body and kissed his lover. The raven bit down on Ciel's bottom lip and moaned. The jockey pulled back and chuckled.

"Naughty boy. Unfortinually I know that you don't have enough strength to fuck me properly. I will just have to suck you off then."

He slithered right down the body again and continued to suck .

"Ciel I…. "

That was all the warning that the young jockey got until Sebastian exploded with a scream and Ciel's name on his lips. The jockey swallowed it all and licked his lips. The raven pulled him up and kissed him, even though it was a sloppy tired kiss.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry Sebastian ."

"That I can't help you."

Ciel smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"It's ok my sweet. I can handle it."

His eyes fluttered closed for a moment.

"Sleep… Sebastian I love you."

"I love you too."

They cuddled together, they felt warm. For the first time in a long time, they were content and warm.


End file.
